This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/11557 filed Nov. 21, 2000.
The invention relates to new unsaturated 14,15-cyclopropane-androstanes, a method for their production and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds. Unsaturated 14,15-cyclopropane-androstanes of the following formula 
are described in the German application No. 198 27 523.4 (PCT/DE99/01794), which claims a priority earlier than that of the present application, but was published after the latter was filed.
In the formula, R1 is a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, an alkyloxy, acyloxy, alryloxy or alkylaryloxy group, an xe2x80x94OCONHR9 or xe2x80x94OCOOR9 group, in which R9 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, an alkyl, acyl, aryl, aralkyl, or alkyaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
a xe2x80x94(CH2)n CH2Y group with n=0, 1 or 2, in which Y represents a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, a cyano, azide or rhodanide group, an xe2x80x94OR10 or xe2x80x94SR10 group, in which R10 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms or a COR9 acyl group in which R9 represents an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a xe2x80x94OR9, in which R9 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
a xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CH2)nxe2x80x94R8 group, in which m=0, 1, 2 or 3 and n=0, 1 or 2 and R8 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms or a hydroxl group, an alkoxy group or an acyloxy group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
a xe2x80x94(CH2)oCxe2x95x90CR11 group in which o=0, 1, or 2 and R11 represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom or an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or alkylaryl group with, in each case, 1 to 10 carbon atoms,
R1 and R2 independently of one another represent a keto, methylene, or difluoromethylene group,
there possibly being a double bond between C-6 and C-7,
if there is an xcex1 or xcex2 cyclopropane group X between C-14 and C-15, X representing a CZ2 in which Z represents a hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom,
R3 and R4 independently of one another represent a hydrogen atom, an xcex1 or xcex2 alkyl group with 1 to 10 carbon atoms and
R5 represents an alkyl group with 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
From the EP 0 768 316 A1, steroids are known with at 14,15 methylene group, which have progesterone activity and, with that, in combination with at least one suitable estrogen, are suitable for hormonal contraception and menopausal hormone replacement therapy (HRT) as well as for the treatment of endometriosis and gestagen-dependent tumors.
With this state of the art as background, it is an object of the present invention to prepare new, unsaturated, 14,15-cyclopropano-androstanes.
This objective was accomplished by unsaturated 14,15-cyclopropano-androstanes of the general formula (I) 
in which R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-10 alkyl, a C1-10 alkyloxy, a C1-15 acyloxy, a C4-15 aryloxy, C7-15 aralkyloxy, or a C7-15 alkylaryloxy group, in which
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a C1-10 alkyl, a C1-10 acyl, a C1-10 acyloxy, a C6-15 aryl, a C7-15 aralkyl or a C7-15 alkylaryl group
a xe2x80x94(CH2)nCH2Y group,
in which n=0, 1 or 2 and Y represents a halogen atom, especially a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, a pseudohalogen, especially a cyano, azide or rhodanide group,
a xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CH2)pxe2x80x94R6 group
in which m=0, 1, 2 or 3 and p=0, 1 or 2 and R6 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl, a C6-15 aryl, a C7-15 aralkyl or a C7-15 alkylaryl group or a hydroxyl group, a C1-10 alkyloxy group or a C1-10 acyloxy group,
in which oxe2x88x920, 1 or 2 and R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, especially a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, a C1-10 alkyl, a C6-15 aryl, a C7-15 aralkyl, a C7-15 alkylaryl or a C1-10 acyl group,
R1 and R2 together represent a keto, methylene or difluoromethylene group or, with inclusion of the C-17, form a spirooxirane or a 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxolane, there being a double bond between C-1 and C-2, there being an xcex1 or xcex2 cyclopropane group between C-14 and C-15,
R3 represents a hydrogen atom or an xcex1 or xcex2 C1-10 alkyl group,
R4 represents a halogen atom, especially a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom or a pseudohalogen, especially a rhodanide or an azide group, or a hydroxyl or perfluoroalkyl group and
R5 represents a C1-4 alkyl group,
with the proviso that, if there is a double bond in the 1,2 position, R4, in addition to the meanings given above, may be a hydrogen atom, as well as their pharmaceutically tolerated salts.
Surprisingly, it was found that the inventive, unsaturated 14,15-cyclopropane-androstanes of the general formula (I) are compounds with gestagenic and/or androgenic activity.
Within the sense of the invention, pharmaceutically tolerated salts are alkali or alkaline earth salts, especially sodium, potassium or ammonium salts. These salts can be synthesized by standard techniques and methods, which are well known in the art.
Within the sense of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cC1-4 or C1-10 alkyl groupxe2x80x9d is understood to be a branched or linear alkyl group with 1 to 4 or 1 to 10 carbon atoms. As examples, a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl or t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, n-hexyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl or 2,3-dimethylbutyl group are mentioned.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include cyclic or acyclic groups, the alkyl portion of which contains 1 to 10 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cCyclic groupsxe2x80x9d are understood to include also heterocyclic groups, which may have one or two hetero atoms in the ring, which may be selected from a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. A methoxy group, an ethoxy group or an n- or iso-propoxy group or an iso- or t-butoxy, a 1xe2x80x2-methoxy-cyclopentoxy or a tetrahydropyranyloxy group are examples.
In the sense of the present application, the concept of C1-10 or C1-15 acyl or acyloxy groupxe2x80x9d is understood to be a group with 1 to 10 or 1 to 15 carbon atoms of the linear or branched alkane carboxylic acids, such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, iso-butyric acid, heptanoic acid or undecanoic acid.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of a xe2x80x9cC6-15 aryl groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group with 6 to 15 carbon atoms, such as a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group, such as a halogenated phenyl group or a nitrophenyl group, or a naphthyl group.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of a xe2x80x9cC4-15 aryloxy groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include a carbocyclic or heterocyclic group with 4 to 15 carbon atoms. Examples are a benzoyloxy group, a 1- or 2-naphthinyloxy group, a 2- or 3-furanyloxy group, a 2- or 3-thienyl group and a 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyloxy group.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of a xe2x80x9cC7-15 alkylaryl groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include an aryl group, which is substituted by an alkyl group, the two group together having 7 to 15 carbon atoms. The aryl group may have additional substituents, such as a halogen atom. Examples are a toluenyl group (methylphenyl group), a halogenated toluenyl group, an ethylphenyl group, a dimethylphenyl group or a trimethylphenyl group.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of a xe2x80x9cC7-15 alkylaryloxy groupxe2x80x9d is understood to be a xe2x80x9cC7-15 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d, such as a 3- or a 4-methylphenyloxy group, which is extended by an oxygen atom.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of a xe2x80x9cC7-15 aralkyl groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include an alkyl group, which is substituted by an aryl group, the two groups together having 7 to 15 carbon atoms. The aryl group may have further substituents, such as a halogen atom. Examples are a free or an aromatically substituted benzyl group, such as a benzyl group or a halogenated benzyl group.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of xe2x80x9cC7-15 aralkyloxy groupxe2x80x9d is understood to include xe2x80x9cC7-15 aralkyl groupsxe2x80x9d, which has been extended by an oxygen atom, such as a benzyloxy group.
Within the sense of the present invention, the concept of xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d comprises a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of xe2x80x9cpseudohalogenxe2x80x9d comprises a cyanate, rhodanide, cyano or azide group.
Within the sense of the present application, the concept of xe2x80x9cperfluoroalkyl groupxe2x80x9d comprises a branched or linear fluoroalkyl group with 1 to 3 carbon atoms, such as a trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoro-n-propyl or heptafluoro-i-propyl group.
R1 represents preferably a hydroxy or acyloxy group, especially a hydroxy group, formyloxy group, acetyloxy group, propionyloxy group, n-butyryloxy group, i-butyryloxy group, heptanyloxy group or undecanyl group.
If R2 represents a xe2x80x94(CH2)nCH2Y group, n preferably is 1 and Y preferably represents a fluorine atom, a cyano or rhodanide group. If R2 is a xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CH2)pxe2x80x94R6 group, m preferably is 1 and R6 preferably represents a methyl or ethyl group or a methoxy or ethoxy group.
If R2 represents a xe2x80x94(CH2)oCxe2x95x90CR7 group, o preferably is 1 and R7 preferably represents a fluorine atom or a methyl or ethyl group.
It is particularly preferred if R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group, especially a methyl or ethyl group.
R3 preferably represents a C1-4 alkyl group, especially a methyl group.
R4 preferably represents a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom or a trifluormethyl or hydroxy group.
R5 preferably represents a methyl or ethyl group.
The most preferred compounds are the following:
1) 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
2) 4-chloro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
3) 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
4) 4-chloro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
5) 4-bromo-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
6) 4-bromo-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
7) 4-bromo-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
8) 4-bromo-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
9) 4-fluoro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
10) 4-fluoro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
11) 4-fluoro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
12) 4-fluoro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
13) 4,17xcex2-dihydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
14) 4,17xcex1-dihydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
15) 4,17xcex2-dihydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
16) 4,17xcex1-dihydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
17) 4-trifluoromethyl-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
18) 4-trifluoromethyl-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
19) 4-trifluoromethyl-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
20) 4-trifluoromethyl-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one
21) 17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
22) 17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
23) 17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
24) 17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
25) 17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
26) 4-chloro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
27) 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
28) 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one and
29) 4-chloro-17xcex1-hydroxy-14xcex2,15xcex2-methylene-androsta-1,4-diene-3-one
The inventive compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be synthesized in that, in compounds of the general formula (II) 
in which R1, R2, R3, and R5, which have the meanings given above, and there is an xcex1 or xcex2 cyclopropane group between C-14 and C-15, the 4,5 double bond is epoxidized under alkaline conditions with hydrogen peroxide and the resulting epoxide mixture is treated in a suitable solvent with acids of the general formula HR8, in which R8 may be a halogen atom or a pseudohalogen. Moreover, the corresponding 4-bromo compounds can also be synthesized by the addition of bromine by means of bromine, N-bromosuccinimide or N-bromoacetamide to compounds of the general formula (II) in a mixture of acetic acid and ether in the presence of a proton acceptor, such as collidine, (X. S. Fei et. al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1998, 1139-1142).
4-Hydroxy compounds are obtained by reacting the epoxide mixture above with catalytic amounts of mineral acid, such as sulfuric acid (P. S. Furth et. al. J. Enzyme Inhibition, 1990, Vol. 4, 131-135).
Compounds of the general formula (I) with an additional double bond in the 1,2 position can be obtained easily by methods known to those skilled in the art, such as the dehydrogenation of the 4-ene-3-one system by means of 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyanobenzoquinone in a suitable solvent, such as dioxane, toluene or t-butanol.
4-Trifluormethyl compound of the general formula (I) can be obtained by the reaction of the 4-bromo compounds of the general formula (I), which are mentioned above, with methyl 2,2-difluoro-2-(fluorosulfonyl)acetate in dimethylformamide the presence of CuI (X. S. Fei et. al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1998, 1139-1142). The starting compounds of formula (II) can be synthesized by known methods or by the method described in the German application with the application No. 198 27 523.4 (PCT/DE99/01794). The introduction of the groups, which are analogous to the groups R1, R2, R3 and R5 occurring there and are claimed here, is described in the protective right mentioned.
Pharmaceutical compositions for the oral, rectal, subcutaneous, intravenous or intramuscular applications, which contain at least one compound of the general formula (I) and/or their acid addition salts as active ingredient, together with the conventional vehicles and diluents are also an object of the present invention.
Pharmaceutical preparations of the invention are prepared with the usual solid or liquid vehicles and/or diluents and the inactive ingredients, the use of which is generally customary in accordance with the desired type of application, in a suitable dosage and by a known procedure. In the case of a preferred oral form of administration, preferably tablets, film-coated tablets, coated tablets, capsules, pills, powders, solutions or suspensions are prepared also in sustained release form. In addition, parenteral forms of medicinal drugs, such as injection solutions or suspensions, can also be considered.
Medicinal drug forms as tablets can be obtained for example by mixing the active ingredient with the known inert materials, such as dextrose, sugar, sorbitol, mannitol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, disintegrants such as corn starch or alginic acid, binders such as starch or gelatin, lubricants such as magnesium stearate or talc and/or agents, which can achieve a sustained release effect, such as carboxypolymethylene, carboxymethylcellulose, cellulose acetate phthalate or polyvinyl acetate. The tablets may also consist of several layers.
Similarly, coated tablets can be prepared by coating cores, prepared similarly to the tablets, with agents used in conventional tablet coatings, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone or shellac, gum arabic, talc, titanium dioxide or sugar. The tablet coating may consist of several layers, the inert materials, named above, for example being used.
To improve the taste, the solutions or suspensions with the inventive active ingredient can be mixed with materials such as saccharin, cyclamate or sugar and/or with aromatic and flavoring materials such as vanillin or orange extract. Moreover, they may be mixed with suspending agents, such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, or preservatives, such as p-hydroxybenzoic acid.
Capsules can be prepared by mixing medicinal drugs with vehicles, such as lactose or sorbitol, which are then brought into the capsules.
Suppositories are prepared preferably by mixing active ingredients with suitable vehicles, such as neutral fats or polyethylene glycols or their derivatives.
The pharmaceutical forms of preparations furthermore can be percutaneous forms, such as transdermal therapeutic systems (TTS) or gels, sprays or ointments or intranasal forms, such as nose sprays or oral nose drops.
The inventive 14,15-cyclopropanoandrostanes of the general formula (I) are compounds with hormonal (gestagenic and/or androgenic) activity.
For example, the compound of the general formula (I), in which R1 is a hydroxyl group, R2 and R3 are hydrogen atoms, R5 is a methyl group and X is a CH2 group and the 14,15 cyclopropane ring is in the xcex1 position, namely 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one is an androgen.
The 4-chloro-17xcex2-hydroxy-14xcex1,15xcex1-methylene-androst-4-ene-3-one binds to the extent of 42%xc2x13% to the androgen receptor of the rat prostate (reference substance. 17xcex2-hydroxy-17xcex1-methyl-estra-4,9,11-triene-3-one; R 1881). On the other hand, there is practically no binding to the progesterone receptor of the rabbit uterus (reference substance: progesterone). It was possible to demonstrate distinct androgenic activity in the Hershberger test. On the other hand, there is hardly any gestagenic activity in the pregnancy maintenance test.
These test results open up various possibilities for the inventive compounds of the general formula (I) for fertility control in men, hormone replacement therapy (HRT) in men and women or the treatment of hormonally induced diseases in men and women, such as endometriosis, breast cancer or hypogonadism.